


Can I be Saved? Even Though it's Too Late

by LoveShadow (orphan_account)



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LoveShadow
Summary: When Bruce Wayne's world is turned upside down, he decides to leave, only to return years later. He meets a handsome stranger, whom he immediately finds interest in, though both went their separate ways they can't forget each other. But will Bruce's desire to find his parents killer be a problem for  potential love to bloom or will the fire be put out with the help of this so called stranger.





	1. Cries Of His Past

**June 8, 1996 10:47pm**

Today was going great, my family and I just left the theater after watching 'The Mark of Zorro.' "That movie was amazing! Zorro went swoosh and then clang and then bang!" I exclaim in excitement, "Hey maybe one day you can become Zorro" my father jokes, "Thomas don't get him excited, or he won't be able to go to bed" my father chuckles, "Oh come now Martha a little excitement won't hurt him" I ran a bit ahead pretending I had a sword to swing around. I was so lost in my imagination that I didn't see a man approach. "Bruce come over here," my mother says, as my father went in front to try and keep us from view. But it happened to fast before I can react, my father was gunned down, next was my mother, the crook looked at me and ran off, I looked at my parents and fell to my knees and cried. I heard police sirens in the distance, but I didn't care, didn't move, I just cried silently, a police officer came to get me away from their motionless bodies, I didn't fight or struggle to stay, I was in pain, in shock as to what happened, I knew my life was never going to be the same. The car started, and we left. The drive was silent on the way to the police station, I knew there were no words to comfort me on what just happened. I wasn't paying attention to when we finally arrived. I was taken inside into a cozy room, they asked me questions on what happened, I gave them honest answers, I walked out, and Alfred was already outside, "Master Bruce, I'm so sorry" he said with a tear running down his face, I couldn't take the pain anymore and I immediately hugged Alfred and cried. Alfred carried me to the car and put me in the backseat and closed the door, some officers asked him questions, I couldn't hear what he said, he just looked at the ground and walked away to the driver's side of the car. "Let us head home Master Bruce" I look at Alfred and nod my head, I just looked out the window the entire drive home.

 ***4 Days Later***  
I was still devastated over the loss of my parents, Alfred was still here, he didn't have to stay but he stayed to take care of me, he's like a grandfather to me. "Master Bruce, lunch is ready," he says, "Alfred would've it been different. If I did something to help them" I see him hesitate then sigh out in grief, "Master Bruce, I don't think it wouldn't have come out any different, it would've ended in a more tragic result" he tells me honestly, and I appreciate it, "Alfred. I think I should leave Gotham, I don't want to be reminded of parents" I say to him, Alfred hesitates to answer but does anyway, "Master Bruce, whatever you decide, I"ll always be right by your side" placing a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, Alfred," I say as I hug him tightly, "Now before you make your trip Master Bruce, I suggest you finish your lunch young sir" he suggests and walks away to do the dishes. "Master Bruce if I may ask, where do you plan to go young sir" I haven't thought about that, "In all honesty Alfred, anywhere just as long as I'm not in Gotham, or around any reporters" Alfred just nods and returns to washing dishes. I kept pondering about what Alfred said, where would I go? That night was the worst night of my life, and if I could, I would go back to that day and stop that man from taking my parents lives. "Alfred do you-" he raises his hand, "Yes, yes I do Master Bruce, I know a few men and women that could help you" I smiled at him, he always knows what I'm going to say. "Now finish your lunch young sir" I completely forgot about the sandwich he made me, "Yes Alfred, and thank you" he smiled and went to go do another chore.

Before the trip out of Gotham, I had to pack only essential items, Alfred helped unpack and repack due to my tendency to over-pack. "Master Bruce when you get back I am teaching you how to properly pack your luggage" we both laugh, I'm going to miss Alfred, I wish he could come with me, but he had to stay in Gotham. "All done now Master Bruce, your luggage is all packed with the most important items" he says, I nod sheepishly, "Thank you Alfred" he chuckles, "Come now Master Bruce, it is time for supper, wash up before you head downstairs" as he left, I kept looking around my room, "I'm leaving Gotham and nothing is stopping me". 

The time came when I had to leave Gotham, "Well Alfred, I guess this is it" as Alfred escorts me to the plane, I gave him one last hug, "Until I see you again Alfred." He hugs me back "Master Bruce, you take care of yourself, I gave you a list of a few people you should meet on your journey" he releases me from the hug and walks back to the car, I walk into the plane, not before getting a last glimpse of Gotham behind me before the plane door closes. "Well Bruce, this is it, lets see what you can learn on this adventure," I think to myself as I take a seat and read the first place to go to on Alfred's list. As the plane started to take off, I started thinking about what my future may hold "I wonder what Gotham will be like when I return?" I look out the window looking at Gotham City for the last time, "If I return to Gotham City."


	2. His Future Begins

**June 18,1999 10:23 am**

It was a warm summer day in Smallville, I finally turned 15, I was riding my bike to a friends house, when I noticed my bike getting dents on the handlebars, "That's weird...must have banged the handles somewhere" I question myself but didn't really think much of it, "Hey Kent! Hurry Up Or I'm Going Without You!" I hear my friend Pete shout to me racing away on his bike, "Hey Pete! Wait Up!" I shout back, racing after him. I caught up with him quite easily which kinda surprised me because I was never able to catch up, "Wow, you caught up quick, maybe you finally got the stamina to keep up" Pete laughs as we rode our bike down the road. "Ha Ha, not funny dude, you're just mad that I'm finally gonna be faster then you," I say smugly, "You wish Birthday boy" he laughs and rides away, "Hey!" I laugh and race after him. "Hey this is the way to Lana's house" I say to Pete, "Pete you finally got the guts to ask her out, I'm so proud of you, little Pete Ross all grown up" I say wiping a fake tear and chuckling a little bit when Pete was red as a tomato. "Um, I uh, shut up" he frustratingly says and slows down a little bit, "Come on Pete, there's nothing wrong with asking her out, everyone knows she likes you too" I say to Pete, but the news surprises him and he almost crashes into a mailbox, "Whoa, what was that?" I almost burst out laughing at his shocked look, "Sh-She likes me too, like as a friend or like like me" he says almost smiling, "Yeah dude, it's obvious" I say to him and next thing I know I see Pete racing off towards her house, "Hey Pete slow down!" I try to catch up to him, but he just continues on to Lana's house. "Okay Ross her house is just up ahead" we get off the bikes, and I notice Pete trying to calm his breathing. "Okay, Okay, I can do this," "Pete, Lana is our best friend, you knew her since kindergarten, just walk to the door and invite her with us to the tree house." "Okay" he pauses and turns around frantically, "I can't do this" he flops on the ground, but I pick him up and shove him towards the door, "Clark! What The Hell Are You Doing!" he tries to run away, but I grab his shoulder and knock on the door. "Good luck and I run and jump into the bushes" I smirked at him when Lana opened the door, I noticed she blushed madly, next thing I know Lana jumped up and hugged Pete, I guess he invited her and asked her out, I get out of the bushes and walk towards them. "So I guess she said yes" I laugh and Lana punched me playfully on the arm, "You're lucky it's your birthday Kent" she laughs and goes to get her bike. "It may be your birthday, but I feel like if I got a gift from heaven" Pete says, Lana comes back moments later, "You guys are going to be big news on the school paper" I say taking their picture and running off, hopping on my bike and racing away, all I hear is them both screaming "KENT!", I guess they forgot I'm the school reporter. I laugh as they're chasing me all the way to the tree house, "Hurry up!" I laugh as they kept chasing. The tree house is up ahead I knew I had to hide the film. "Got you Kent," Pete says breathless, "Give the Camera" I laughed and handed it over. "Photo deleted, Ha Kent where's your news now" I Laugh and climb up the ladder, with both Lana and Pete following.

We stayed at the tree house for five hours, now we all were just sitting in the tree house not doing anything. "I better get home it's getting late," Lana says giving Pete a quick kiss on the cheek, Pete blushes madly, "I'm never washing this cheek again" Lana laughs, "I'll escort you home Lana, Happy Birthday Clark," he says before climbing down the ladder. "Bye Clark, Happy Birthday" Lana chirps from below the treehouse while getting on her bike, "Bye Guys!" I wave at them and just sit calmly on the top, watching how quiet Smallville is, but that all changed when suddenly I was hearing strange things that don't seem to be happening in the quiet town. I try to shake it off as my imagination, but the noise kept getting louder and louder, I scream out in agony as I couldn't bear it. "Come on! Come on! We have to get this shipment out tonight!" a voice I didn't even recognize, then more voices, I cover my ears, and it seemed to work. I took a deep breath and climbed down the ladder, "What a strange day" I mutter and ride my bike home, but not before I hear gunshots from the woods and a bullet hit me square in the chest and knock me off the bike, I was expecting agonizing pain, but I didn't feel anything, "What the?" I noticed no blood, but an obvious bullet hole in my shirt and the bullet on the ground, "This is getting crazy, I heard someone coming, and I just got on my bike and raced back home. Okay, I find out I'm apparently bulletproof and have super hearing, okay not weird, IT'S TERRIFYING, "Okay Kent deep breath" I mutter and walk through the front door, "Hey sport just in time for dinner. "Hey dad, where's mom?" I ask him, "Oh she just went to the barn, she'll be back in a moment," he says and gives me a present, "Dad you didn't have to get me anything," I told him but was interrupted. "Of course I do, my little boy is fifteen, and this maybe be the last time he outgrows any presents I give him," he chuckles "Jon, stop teasing him" my mother laughs walking over to us with a camera. "Mom" I whine, but she cuts me off, "No whining, now open your present" I take off the ribbon and wrapping, and I automatically feel drained of energy, having no idea why. "Well you might not think of it as much but I thought it might be great for that rock collection of yours, I found it by the barn," my dad says as I take out the glowing green rock. "Tha-thanks da-dad" I say wiping sweat from my forehead, "Clark are you alright?" my mother asks but everything turns dark, and all I hear are my parents shouting.

 ***The Next Day***  
I groan as I wake up and get out of bed, "Aw, my head, What happened?" I groan as I get up to go to the kitchen, "Clark!" I hear my parents yell, but it automatically caused me to cover my ears. All of a sudden I have sensitive hearing, "Oh, sorry son, we were just worried about you" my father apologizes, "It's ok dad" I reassure him as I sat down at the table. "Um, may I ask what happened yesterday," I tell them, but they hesitate, "Um, well, honey you sort of went unconscious," my mom says, and I just stare at her wide-eyed, "Wait, what? how?" I say shocked, "I don't know but, it seems you're feeling better, and until we find out what happened you're in bed rest" she says sternly, "Aw man" I whine, but I remembered my rock that my dad gave me, "Hey dad, where's the rock you gave me?" I ask him as he was about to head to work, "I put that in your room, don't worry" he says and heads out the door. I hear the door open again and thought dad forgot something, "Hands up now and go to the corner" the man says sternly while my mom and I put our hands up and walked to the opposite side of the room, away from the back door. "You folks have something I need, and what the boss wants, so hand it over" he threatens. "We don't know what you're talking about," my mother says, but he points the gun at her, "You know what I'm talking about, that green stone, it's worth millions to the right buyers," he says and points the gun at me. "You, kid, stay here" and moves the gun towards my mom, "You get the rock and get down here fast, you got five minutes," he says, and she hurriedly ran up the stairs.  
Five minutes was already up, and my mother came just in time with the rock my dad gave me. "Here just take it," she says and rushes towards me, "I'll take the rock, but I won't leave witnesses" he points the gun at my mom, but I push her out of the way and take the bullet. "CLARK!" I hear her yell, but I opened my eyes to find no serious damage, he shoots again and again, but I don't feel anything. "What the hell are you," he says in disbelief, I was angry, but next thing I know lasers came out of my eyes and toward his gun, which he immediately dropped, I covered my eyes and waited for whatever this was to go away. "Clark?" my mom looks at me shocked and worried, I opened my eyes and no lasers coming out, but the robber was gone. "Mom, I think I have explaining to do, we'll sort of, I only figured most of this stuff yesterday," I say sheepishly.

 


	3. First Encounters

**_ 14 Years Later _ **

 

 ** _Bruce_**  
I'm finally going back home, it's been years since I last seen Alfred. I wonder if he's still there, he promised he will always be by my side, all those years ago, but I know not to get my hopes up. "Only 8 hours left, and I'll be back home" I say, reassuring myself that I wouldn't dwell on the past. Ever since I left Gotham City, I started training with the worlds best martial artists, I even trained with monks, to learn discipline and self-discipline, I also trained to become one of the worlds greatest detectives, my teachers say I have the potential to do so, if I continue to study. "Maybe I can be the worlds greatest detective" I thought to myself thinking of all the times I outsmarted the best students and teachers, "With the skills I've learned, can I truly be able to solve the most difficult crimes?" I mutter to my reflection on the plane window. I want to protect my city and to do that, I have to go to places where the law can't go, and to do that I have to work secretly and quietly. I'll have to break a few laws to get where I want to go and find out, maybe I'll make a few allies, maybe I'll make a few enemies, I don't care, I will have justice for my parents, but for now, the citizens of Gotham need to be protected, I kept tabs on Gotham and found out it's turned corrupt and filled with crimes that the police are having trouble handling. "There is going to be a lot of work in Gotham, but I'll do my best to make Gotham the way it was before" I say quietly, making sure not to disturb the other passengers.

 

 ** _Clark_**  
It's been years since I discovered my powers, and the truth about my past. I was sent to Earth by a space ship that crash landed in a nearby field, my parents went to investigate and found me inside with a note from my birth parents. Turns out I'm an alien from another planet, but not what people expect, I'm from the planet Krypton, that's all my parents ever wrote on the letter, I read the letter over and over for years, keeping it safe and clean. "Why would they just give me up" I wonder before noticing how the letter had different writing on the back, I couldn't make a few words but next thing I knew I'm reading it perfectly, like if I was reading the language for years, "So giving me up wasn't a choice they made, they were forced to because the planet was coming to an end" I say, a tear streaming down my face. "Clark! Get down here! You're going to miss your plane!" Pa yells and I rush downstairs packing the letter safely in a book. "Oh my little boy is all grown up" Ma says with choked sobs, I hug her gently before giving her a kiss on the head, "Don't worry Ma, I'll be fine" I reassure her and turn towards my dad's truck, "Come on Clark, let's get you to the airport" my father hugs me and starts walking us towards the car. "Be careful you two! And good luck!" Ma shouts as Pa pulls out of the driveway. "I can't believe it, my son, chosen to go to one of the best schools in the U.S." Pa says proudly, "I can't believe it either since I didn't apply, I applied for Metropolis" I say shyly, Pa seems to chuckle at that, "Clark, you should be asking your teacher for that, she applied you for Gotham University" he says proudly. I was dumbfounded, I didn't have anything else to say, "Well Clark looks like we're here" Pa says getting out of the car, I get out to to get my luggage but Pa has it out and ready, "You be careful son, call us if you ever need anything" he says and pulls me in a tight hug, "I will Pa, I'll miss you both" I say as He releases me from the tight hug, I grab my luggage and give one last goodbye before heading inside and rushing to board my plane, because for once in my life I'm not being late for something.

  
**_*8 Hours Later*_**  
"Finally, I'm finally here in Gotham City" I say, looking around the airport. "Well lets explore Gotham" I start walking towards the baggage claim area. "Okay this is going to take a while" I groan, looking for my suitcase. "There it is" reaching towards my suitcase but instead bump into someone else's head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going" rubbing my head and looked up to see the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. "It's fine, I should've seen where I was going actually, I'm a bit distracted lately" he says calmly, "No, completely my fault, I rushed in without checking my surroundings" sheepishly smiling at the handsome stranger, "I'm Clark Kent by the way" I say, stretching out my hand, "Nice to meet you Mr.Kent, I'm Bruce Wayne" he says shaking my outstretched hand. "I must get going, I can't be late" he says checking his watch, I check mine as well and realize I have 1 hour to get to Gotham University, "I guess we both are in a hurry, it was nice to meet you Mr.Wayne" I say grabbing my luggage and heading out the airport, just hopefully I can catch a taxi.

 

 ** _Bruce_**  
I finally arrive back home, back to my past, adjusting here might be a bit or somewhat difficult. I head over to the baggage claim area and search for my luggage. "There it is" I thought but next thing I know, someone bumps into me, I groan for a moment rubbing my head, I was going to apologize but the stranger had the apology out of his mouth before I did. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going" he says rubbing his head, "It's fine, I should've seen where I was going actually, I'm a bit distracted lately" I say but question myself internally why I said that last part. "No completely my fault, I rushed in without checking my surroundings" he says, sheepishly smiling as he spoke, "I'm Clark Kent by the way" stretching out his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr.Kent, I'm Bruce Wayne" I say shaking his hand, the stranger was handsome, maybe a few years older due to his height and facial features. I check my watch and realize I'm going to be late, "I must get going, I can't be late" I say to him while grabbing my luggage, "I guess we both are in a hurry, it was nice to meet you Mr.Wayne" Clark says as he grabs his luggage and walks out of the airport. I watch him go and check my watch again, "Alfred must be outside already, he's always on time if I remember correctly" I chuckle to myself and head out the airport, but to my surprise Alfred is already there, "Welcome back Master Bruce" he says formally but I give Alfred a hug than a formal greeting back, "I missed you Alfred" I say to him releasing him from the hug, "As did I Master Bruce" he says smiling and opens the car door, "Shall we go to the manor or your company sir" he says but I was surprised, "Company?" I question, "Yes sir, after you're eighteenth birthday, the company was officially yours" he says to me but interrupts me before I can say any questions, "Don't worry, family friend, Lucius Fox, took care of your fathers business extremely well" he assures me as I head into the car. "Lets go to the manor Alfred" I say, "I'm a bit tired from my long flight" I smile at him and he just nods his head, "Very Well Master Bruce" he says and closes the door, I think to myself of all the responsibilities I now have because of the company, that I now own, the car started and headed towards the manor before I can even register the information I was just given.

 

 ** _Clark_**  
Bruce Wayne, I kept thinking about him, even after I got into the taxi, "What is wrong with me?" I knew questioning myself wasn't going to get me a answer, but I thought about until I got to Gotham U.

  
**_*20 Minutes Later*_**  
Okay, getting to the University didn't take as long as I thought, I have 30 minutes to spare, enough time to find the registration office. I look around and notice all the buildings, "This is going to take a while" groaning, scratching my head in the process, a force of habit I've grown accustomed to, "Hey, you look lost, you new here" a woman says to me, "Yeah, sort of, just arrived and looking for the registration office" I say shyly, she laughs a little, "Don't worry you'll get the hang of this place, the registration office is over here, follow me" she motions for me to follow, and as shyly as ever I do. "My name is Barbra Gordon" she smiles and sticks out her hand, "Clark Kent" I say back and shake her hand, "Well Clark, this is the registration office" she motions towards the door, "You seem nice farm-boy" she says but I stared at her shocked, "How did you know I was from a farm" she shrugs before replying "Your accent, not noticeable, but it's there, and by how lightly tanned your skin is, it was quite the giveaway, and that you confirmed where you're from" she chuckles, "I'm studying to be a detective" I look at her still shocked at her impressive skills, "You'll make a great detective" I chuckle, "Here's my number Clark, just call me and I'll show you around" she hands me a slip of paper and waves a goodbye. I look at her walk away, "Here goes nothing" I say nervously, turning the door knob ever so slowly, and walking into the room, that could supposedly start my future.


	4. Roads That Destined Their Futures

I'm back at the manor, after 14 years of traveling the world, learning martial arts, and in the process learned over 23 languages, I can't say I'm proud of what I did to cope after my parents death, but I know that what I learned will help me take back my city from the criminals who overrun it. "Master Bruce, there is something I must show you" Alfred interrupts my thoughts, I face towards him confused, "Show me what Alfred?" I say following the man, but all he did was lead me to the grandfather clock in the next room. "Your father built this for the family as a panic room" he says moving the hands of the clock to 10:47, "Alfred what are you-" I abruptly stopped my sentence when the clock moved on its own, "What the?" I say shocked but Alfred just looked calm as ever, "Please follow me sir" he says and walks through the hidden passageway, I follow, more intrigued than surprised now, "Your father had this built as a monitor room, and of course a panic room if the time was urgent" he says as he flips the light switch. "Alfred, what other secrets did my father have" I question but he shrugs as if not knowing any others, "I'm afraid I was only told this specific secret Master Bruce" he walks off to the computer and seems to be modifying it, I look around this cave and notice the bats on the ceiling, "Quite the Batcave" I say walking around looking at high tech weapons, why my father would need these is beyond me, "Alfred, my father, did he say why he need such advanced high tech weaponry shaped as bats or with little bat logos" I say amused. "Afraid not, I was only aware of the cave, nothing else, but the code to get in here changes by the hour, but I presume with your detective skills you'll manage how to figure it out without me" he says and walks out of the cave leaving me alone to think, "All this could help me with the beginning battle with Gotham's criminals, but I can't tell Alfred, I can't risk losing family again." I sigh and head out the cave, I could name it later, right now I need to sleep after a day like this.

 

 ** _Clark_**  
My meeting with the head administrator just finished and was successful, "Now what do I do?" I mumble to myself as I exit the office. Back in Smallville, I always had something to do somewhere to go, but now that I've moved, I can't help but feel homesick. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion outside, I quickly run out to see the building across from me was on fire and quickly crumbling down. I ran to the side of the building thinking of what to do, I had the power to save them but I can't let them recognize me, I slid on my red hoodie, but to bad for my pants, the jeans were comfy, but a somewhat bright but dark blue, "I have no time to think about my wardrobe, focus Clark!" I mentally scolded myself and with super speed I raced into the building looking in each room and bringing each trapped civilian outside the burning building. I was getting tired, I've never used my powers this much before, I rest for a moment until I hear a familiar voice call out from above me, "SOMEONE HELP!" it sounded like, "Barbara? BARBARA!" I yell back, flying through the wall, "That's new" I say out loud but had no time to think about it as I see Barbara struggling and gasping for air, I quickly scooped her up and ran outside. Before I left, I double checked the building making sure no one else was left inside, "All clear" I say and blow out the building fire with what I like to call, my Ice Breath. I found out I had this power when I sneezed and froze a whole lake. Once the fire ceased, I sped off to the other side of the campus. "Okay, that was exhausting, probably should leave rescuing people to the authorities" I say slumping against a tree and falling to the ground, "Going home sounds good right about now" I groan, it was quiet in Smallville, there was still crime, but not to the point criminals would try to blow up a building, well not that I know of, I finally fell to the ground laying face up, staring at the sky. "I miss looking at the stars back at the farm" I sigh, my thoughts taking me home.

 

 ** _Bruce_**  
I tried to sleep, but the same nightmare haunts me over and over, me standing over my parents, as they lay motionless on the ground. I toss and turn, unable to escape this horrid dream, until I wake up with a gasp, "Having trouble sleeping Sir?" I look up towards Alfred, who is still wearing his sleep attire. "Alfred? I'm sorry if I woke you" he just nods his head, "No need to apologize Master Bruce, I figure it to be completely normal for someone to have difficulty to be accustomed to their surroundings" I knew what Alfred meant, because being here again feels foreign, as if I can't remember it as my home. "Well I shall let you get some sleep, a cup of Chamomile tea should help with your nightmares" he says handing me the cup, "Thank you Alfred" I say sincerely, "Your welcome Sir" he responds and leaves the room. I drank the tea slowly, and in the meanwhile also reading articles on a mysterious man, whom has lighting speed and super strength. I started reading the latest article about him, "Mysterious Hero Saves Lives as Building Burns, "Hmm, this requires further investigating" this could be an accidental fire, but this is Gotham, a city once pure now full of crime, this fire could be intentional, I sigh a bit it was getting late, I turned the lights off and went to bed, putting my thoughts to rest.


	5. Discovery

I kept thinking on all the weaponry in the 'Panic Room', more suited as a secret cave filled with probably illegal custom made weapons, and this Mystery Hero, who just so happens to rescue many people from a burning building, and the fact on what really caused the fire. "Father, if only you were here to help me understand?" I ask his portrait as I pace back and forth in the study. "Master Bruce it's time for you to properly inherit your legacy" Alfred says and walks out, I follow but stop suddenly, "I can't do this, it feels wrong, I haven't done anything to deserve my fathers company" I kept doubting myself but was snapped out of it when Alfred once again called my name. "Just a minute Alfred" I assure him, I take a deep breath in and I let it out slowly to relax my nerves, finally exiting my fathers study.

  
**_*2 Hours Later*_**  
I didn't realize how far the manor was from the city until now, it took an two hours to get to the company. "Master Bruce we have arrived" Alfred says but I didn't hear, moments later my thoughts were interrupted when the car door was opened, I nod at him and stepped out the car and saw every single reporter, cameramen, and paparazzi. I was prepared for them but I didn't realize there would be this many, "Um, Alfred" I whispered, he just nods his head and leads me inside the building, "Why was there so many people?" I ask him but he just sighed and took me to what I suppose is my father's office. "You see Master Bruce, after you have left, it caused quite a stir in the media" I looked at him surprised I didn't think anybody knew about that, I made sure that my choice to leave Gotham was kept unknown. "Don't worry Master Bruce, many people of the media went searching but never found you, I made sure that the people on the list I gave you swear to never reveal your location" he says assuringly, which surprisingly calmed my nerves. "Thank you Alfred" I tell him, smiling that he took great lengths to keep me safe from afar, "Excuse me Mister Wayne, it's time for you to sign these papers to legally inherit your company" the man says to me, as he hands me the papers. "This is going to be a life changer for me" I thought as I read and signed the documents. "Lets go home Alfred" I say, he just nods, we walk towards the door, and out the building.

 

 ** _Clark_**  
So far, college is great, I made new friends, and Babs is showing me around the campus and tips on how to handle school life. "So Kent, so far how are you adapting to your life in college" Babs says smiling, "I'm doing surprisingly well, even though I want to beat the hell out of most snobbish students" I chuckle, "Yeah, most of the students here are from very rich families who occasionally give the school money" she shrugs, "If this school is full of students who come from rich families, I wonder how I got in?" I think out loud, but Babs only laughs, "Like you and me Clark, our grades and teachers got us here" she smiles. "Oh! Here is that coffee shop I was talking about, they make the best coffee" she laughs grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the shop.

 

 ** _Barbara_**  
"I'm telling you Clark, this is the best coffee shop, I've ever been to" laughing as he pulls his arm free and frowns, "So I have heard...was it necessary to pull me" he rubs his arm, and I sheepishly smile, "Sorry, guess I got excited of showing you around, Smallville" he laughs at the nickname, "If I get a nickname as funny as that, you have to get one too" he laughs again, I just smirk, "Oh yeah what would my hilarious nickname be, Smallville" he thinks for a minute before replying, "I have no idea give me some time to think about it Babs" I just laugh, "Now that's my only nickname you're going to call me" we laugh but realize we've been standing in the doorway like idiots. We both look at each other and start laughing before fully entering the shop. We walk up to the cashier and order our coffees, "So, Babs, I think I came up with a great hilarious nickname for you" Clark says smirking, I pay for the coffees and turn around to look at him, "Oh yeah, What would it be?" he takes a sip of his coffee and looks at me again, "Your hilarious nickname will be, Red" I look at him dumbfounded, before bursting out laughing, "Wow that's original" I say wiping a fake tear, "It's so original it's funny and true" he says pointing at my red hair, "You know what Clark, I'm no longer going to underestimate you" I laugh, "You underestimated me, I'm offended" he mocks and smiles. I laughed at him, "Damn you Clark" we both started laughing as we leave the shop, "Hold up I'm going to get a newspaper" I say hurrying towards the news vender, "Here you go miss" the woman says as I hand her the money. I start reading it but Clark takes my focus from the paper, "So find anything interesting?" he asks, I nod my head, taking a quick sip of my coffee, "Yeah, says here, famous billionaire's son returns after ten years and reclaims company, Wow that's a long time" I say but Clark was looking at the man in front of us, "Money, Now" he points the gun at us and Clark instantly goes in front of me.

 

 ** _Clark_**  
"Clark What The Hell Are You Doing!?" Babs whispers in panic, looking at the guy in front of us, "I ain't going to repeat myself, Give me the cash" he says slightly pulling the trigger. "Okay, years of practicing of using heat vision and not letting anyone know it was you, let's hope you paid off" I thought, hoping I would only melt the gun, not burn his hand off. I focus on the gun, and lasers came out of my eyes and hit the gun, "What The Hell!" he yells looking around for the culprit, while he was distracted I grabbed Babs and ran, "Clark! Where Are We Going!" She says in between breaths, "I have no idea let's just get far away from here!" we kept running until we reached Gotham City Park. "A-are y-you okay?" Babs says, clearly out of breath, "Yes I'm fine, how about you?" she just looks at me and shrugs, "I- I guess I'm okay, j-ust need to catch my breath" she sits down under a tree and I look around to see if that guy chased after us, "I think we lost him" I say cautiously, I turned around to see Babs looking at me confused, "Clark, how did you do that?" I look at her shocked, "D-D-Do what?" I stutter but she just gives me a 'Did You Seriously Just Say That' look, "I'm not an idiot Clark, I know what I saw" I just sigh, not knowing how to get out of this mess, "Well would you believe I'm not human but an alien, Kryptonian actually" I say, but I couldn't read Barbara's face, it was stoic and emotionless, "Do you seriously expect me to believe that Clark" I look around to find something to make her believe what I'm saying, "Clark what the hell are you looking for?" I hear her but I paid no attention, "That's it, stay here I'll be back" and using my super-speed I came back with two new cups of coffees, "Did you just, how did you" she was dumbfounded and it was the most hilarious thing in the world, I fell down laughing, "Clark This Isn't Funny!" she yells but I kept laughing, "Well I'm telling the truth and your face is priceless" I say in between laughs, she just smiles and laughs, "Well at least I got to keep my newspaper and I got a new coffee" I see Babs pull out the newspaper from her bag and continued reading, "So what's the name of the returned billionaire?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee, "Says here his name is Bruce Wayne" the name was so familiar I spit out my coffee in surprise and started coughing, "Oh My God, Clark are you okay?" I just give her a thumbs up and try to control my coughing fit, "Is there a picture of this Bruce Wayne?" I ask, it couldn't be the same Bruce Wayne from the airport, he has been on my mind since we parted ways, "Yes there is, it's on the second page, hold up" she turns the page, but before she shows me the photo, I stop her, "Babs I think I met Bruce Wayne but to make sure, it's not this Bruce Wayne, I'm going to guess what he looks like" she just nods at me confused but goes with it, "Okay, does Bruce Wayne have black hair, blue eyes, kinda slender but muscular frame, and does he look like he has a mysterious persona" I tell her but her eyes were wide open with shock, "You really did meet Bruce Wayne" she says showing me the picture. "I met a billionaire and I didn't even know it, cross that off my bucket list" I laugh with Babs joining him, "Kent you can ruin a serious moment" she punches my arm and kept laughing. "Bruce Wayne, billionaire's son, there goes my chances of running into the guy ever again" I thought as I laid down on the grass and looked at the sky.


	6. So We Meet Again...Sort Of

I couldn't get him out of my mind, the way we just instantly felt comfortable with each other, it was almost as if we sort of belonged together. "Hey Clark You In There!" my thoughts were interrupted when Babs screamed in my ear, "OW! BARBARA! What the hell!" I shout at her, giving her a glare, "Sorry Kent, but you got lost in thought" she apologizes and shrugs, "Well, next time don't scream in my ear, I have super hearing" I rub my ears but Babs just rolls her eyes, "Hey since we're both bored out of our minds, let's go to Hailey's Circus" she smiles, but I look at her confused, "You want to go see that guy you met the last time we went" I tell her but she turned bright red, "What! No, I just- I just want to go to the circus" she defends but I laugh at her, "No thanks Babs, I've got a project to finish, just go see your boyfriend, I'll catch up later" I laugh loudly, running when she turned redder, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she yells chasing after me, This was going to be a great day.

 

 ** _Bruce_**  
Being at Wayne Enterprises was a good work experience but a bit out of my comfort zone, but at least I have a spacious office at the very top of the building. "Mr.Wayne, there is some people who would like to see you" my assistant, Lucy Grey, says but she sounded off, "Are you alright Ms.Grey, "Yes, I'm quite alright Mr.Wayne" she responds but then mouths the words "Run", I didn't understand what she was talking about until I realized our security has been breached. I walked towards the door mouthing to Lucy, "Don't move yet", "So Ms.Grey where are our guests from" I say to keep up conversation to avoid suspicion, "There from a small company, just starting out and were hoping to have your financial support", so this was about money, or something else, "Well send them in, I would like to hear their proposal" I smile just bit to reassure her, she nods and moves more into the room, I took action and pushed the door closed and locked it, "Follow me" I grab her hand and led her towards a panic room behind the bookshelf, "Stay here" I whisper, she was about to protest but I closed the door, along with hiding the secret room again. The banging on the door was getting louder, so I stood a defensive pose, getting ready to strike. I waited anxiously for the door to burst open, but I didn't have to wait long when it finally did, "Bruce Wayne, you're coming with us" a man says, who I'm guessing is the leader, "Not a chance" I snarl a bit, "Okay Bruce, just distract them, and make a break for it" I thought looking around for any thing useful, "Okay this will do" I grabbed a lamp and threw it, but what I didn't expect was smoke to come out of the lamp, "My father filled a lamp with smoke bombs?" I didn't have time to think when the criminals started yelling, "FIND HIM!" I immediately took action, putting my training to good use, in all the confusion I was able to apprehend a few criminals with ease, "Sorry to interrupt but this is over" a woman says in the distance, I wasn't able to react when she injected me with what I think was an anesthetic drug. "Mr.Wayne, like we said before, you're coming with us" was all I was able to hear before blacking out.

 

 ** _Commissioner Gordon_**  
Working in the office was starting to get to me, I've been pulling all nighters and have been stressing out with disappearing billionaires. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear one of my detectives knocking on the door, "Come in" I say, Detective Bullock came through the door with all seriousness and a cigar in his mouth, "Yes Bullock what is it?" I snap, "There was a kidnapping at Wayne Industries sir" he takes the cigar from his mouth before continuing, "Bruce Wayne was taken" I groaned another kidnapping and this time of famous Bruce Wayne, "I don't get it sir, he just came back to Gotham, why go after him?" Bullock questions, "Because Bullock, he's all over the paper, have a look" I toss him a recent newspaper about Bruce Wayne, he grabs it and starts reading, "He may have returned after ten years of no one knowing where the hell he is, and he's the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne" I sigh, I look at out the window, remembering that night, "This might not be about money Bullock, this might be about something else, but what?" I turn around, heading out, "Where are you going?" Bullock says in a hoarse Gotham City accent, "I've got to go hit the streets see if I could dig up any rumors or potential leads as plain old James Gordon" I head out the door and out the station.

 

 ** _Clark_**  
I'm so bored, I've finished my homework, Babs off with her 'Boyfriend', I snicker at that, if she heard me say that or at least think it she'll kill me. I was flicking channels on the t.v. when I get a call from Babs, "Hey Babs, how's your date going?" I ask snickering, "Clark! You're on speaker!"she shouts, I burst out laughing, I get the feeling they're both red in the face, "Well hello Richard" I say cheerfully, as well as trying to hide my laughter, "Um, hi, and you can call me Dick, Richard sounds so formal" he says sheepishly, before I can reply Babs interrupted, "People call you, Dick?" there was a small moment of silence before 'Dick' started to chuckle which then turned into full blown laughter, this got me and Babs all laughing. "I hope that wasn't awkward, but anyway Clark, in all seriousness, can you record the news channel for me? I have a assignment due in two weeks" I almost fell off the couch then and there, "Babs you put it off for 2 months and you have 2 weeks left!" I shout into the phone, "Sorry, but I didn't feel like doing it about what news story really stood out to me...god I hate journalism" she sighs, "Fine I'll record it, but when you get here you are IMMEDIATELY doing your homework" I sternly say, I can feel that Babs did an eye roll but what can I say she's Babs, "Fine, 'Dad'" she mocks, I laugh a bit, saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. "Well since there's nothing else to watch, might as well record and watch the news" I shrug, flipping the channel to the news broadcast, "Billionaire Kidnapper related to kidnapping of Bruce Wayne, who was taken from his office in broad daylight, a witness says she was held at gunpoint but was pulled by Bruce Wayne into his office, she says that he safely hid her in a panic room, she has not revealed where the location of the room was and is currently taking medical treatment" the remote slipped from my hand, mind going blank, "No" I say above a whisper, "Okay Clark focus, What to do? What to do? What to- that's it!" I ran out the apartment and towards the park.

  
**_*2 Hours Later*_**  
"Okay, should've used super speed" I thought, catching my breath, I go to the less popular side of the park, as I'm walking over there, I use my superhearing to try and find Bruce, I still remember his voice from the first time we met, his brilliant blue eyes, his amazing smile, and I let him go, missing a chance with him all together. When I finally get to the other side of the park, I sat on a nearby bench and listened, all I heard was meaningless conversations, until one peaked my interest, "So what do we do with them now?, whole city knows they're missing, what do we want with some rich kids anyway?" a man says, but the conversation sounds like it's close, as if it's near me. "Hey if the boss wants 'em, the boss will get 'em, and don't ask any questions" another man, "Indeed, without Gotham City's wealthiest men and women, the city will fall and be mine for the taking" a woman this time cuts in. "They're close but where?" I look around trying to pinpoint them, but instead I'm seeing through trees and dirt, "That's new, better learn how to use this power before I do something stupid", I keep looking but found nothing, "Damn it" I kick the ground and hang my head in shame, I open my eyes to try again, but all of a sudden I see him, "Bruce?" I knew he couldn't hear me, I throw my hoodie over my head and in an instant, punch a hole in the ground, I kept going at it until I was through, but I fell in hard, "Ow" I whisper, but I see Bruce and immediately go over to him, he's unconscious but breathing, I look around and see about ten other people here staring at me, "They had to sedate him, he broke a mans arm when trying to escape" a woman says, she looks about her mid-forties. "I'm going to get you out of here" I whisper, they looked skeptical but didn't argue, after all, they did just see me go through tons of dirt and concrete. "Take the women first, and get them to Gotham P.D." a man says, about mid-thirties I think, but I didn't think about it for too long, I just nod my head, taking the women to the Police Department, in lightning speed, and came back for the men, "How on Earth?" they start to stare and whisper, "We don't really have time" I say urgently, I carry Bruce, over my shoulder and motion for the men to hurry, there was only 5 men so it wasn't much of a hassle, like the women, I grabbed them all and in lightning speed I dropped them off at Gotham P.D., I laid Bruce gently on the ground, before someone started yelling, "That's the man I was talking about, he saved us all!" a young woman squealed, "Young man, wash up so we can get a better look at your face, it's covered in dirt" a officer says handing me a small towel, he had red hair, and looked slightly like Babs, without thinking I used superspeed to get out of there. "Okay, now its the last time I'm doing the law enforcements job" I sigh, breathing in and out, "And yeah, I need a shower" looking at myself covered I dirt and what hope is mud, when using superspeed, I tend not to look where I'm going.

 

 ** _Commissioner Gordon_**  
"That's the man I was talking about, he saved us all!" a young woman squealed, "Young man, wash up so we can get a better look at your face, it's covered in dirt" I hand him a face towel but in a blink of an eye he was gone. "What the hell?" I look around searching for him but he was just gone, "Bullock! see if Mr.Wayne has a pulse and take him to a hospital with police protection asap" I say, sternly to Bullock, "On the job commissioner" he grumbles. Now, for my task, find out who that kid was.

 

————————————————————————  
"He's progressing sir, should we intervene before he becomes a threat" one of my top scientists suggests, "No, not yet, he doesn't seem even aware of what he's capable of, well, not yet anyway" I look at the screen, "Clark Kent, will somewhat be of use to us" I say, walking away from the screens, "But keep an eye on him, he's becoming a somewhat hero, make sure it doesn't progress, and find information on this Bruce Wayne, we can use him to our advantage" I order, she just nods and quickly does as she's told.


	7. Choices

Days have past and I still have questions that will always be unanswered. Decisions, difficult to make. After the kidnapping my supposed hero, left the scene undetected, but not completely. I decided to put my skills to good use, and use my fathers secret 'BatCave', I pulled security footage from the GCPD and was somewhat able to get a good shot of his face. "Hm, his face is covered in dirt and dust....maybe I can possibly 'remove' the filth digitally" the idea was possible but not that hard to do, what left me shocked was I knew the man behind his mask. "Clark Kent?" this information should be told to the police but something kept me quiet, and without hesitation I deleted the security footage with ease and removed any evidence indicating I hacked the GCPD. I shouldn't have feelings for this man, but something about him, interests me. I shook my head and continued working, once again pulling up my parents case. Their killer was never found, but I intend to use my resources to my advantage to find him. "Don't worry, I will bring your killer to justice, by any means necessary" I say to their portrait, "But I won't kill, I'll be just like him and any other criminal in Gotham" I continued working, when I was distracted by light coming in through a small crack in the wall. "What in the world?" I walk over to investigate, to my surprise, I was able to open this 'wall'. "I learn something new about this place everyday" I smile and walk in, but what I saw took my breath away, there in the center was a car, a 'BatCar', I walk around in admiring the beauty and craftsmanship, "My father must have had this custom made" I stare in awe and tried opening the car. "Another day perhaps" I sigh and investigate the room further, I was able to find grappling hooks and more weapons, but what really caught me off guard was a bat like suit, almost staring at me from the glass case. "My father made a bat suit, but for what purpose?" I walk away from the suit, away from the car, and away from the cave entirely, until I have sorted out my thoughts.

 

**_8 Months Later _ **

 

 ** _Commissioner Gordon_**  
This is just my day, first I have a lunatic vigilante dressing up like a bat, fighting crime, I have no clues to the kids that are disappearing all over Gotham. "BULLOCK!" he runs into my office, almost scared out of his wits, "Yes Commissioner" he fully comes into the room, "Sit down you're getting a new partner detective" before he could object I raised my hand to silence him, "No buts, his name is Harvey Dent, he will be working with you on the vigilante case" I excuse him and sat on my chair, looking at a photo of Barbara when she graduated High School, "I should give her a call" I dial her number and wait for her to pick up, after a few rings she picks up, "Hey dad what's up".

 

 ** _Barbara_**  
"You know Clark, if you could just use your superpowers and just ask him out already" he spits out his coffee and actually chokes a bit, "What? No!, Babs we barely know each other and with his lifestyle it wouldn't work" he sighs, I frown a bit but was interrupted by my phone ringing, "I'm sorry Clark I have to take this" I tell him apologetically, "It's fine Babs, I in the meanwhile will finish this report" I walk outside and answer the call, "Hey dad what's up" I say cheerfully, "How did you know it was me?" he laughs a bit, "Because who else on my phone is called Dad and I chose your ringtone remember" I giggled when he snorted, "Alright Alright enough funny business, how are you doing Babs" he asks, "I'm doing great, I'm having no trouble, and I have great friends" I say but I know when my dad is worried, "What's this about dad?" he sighs and stays quiet for a few moments before replying, " I'm just stressed out on a case that's all, just wanted to check on my little girl" I smile at that, "I'm not so little anymore dad, I can handle myself" he sighs again and chuckles, "I know Barbara, just take care of yourself, I got to get back to work but call me when you get home". We say our goodbyes, and I head back into the cafe, "I basically heard your whole conversation without meaning to, I'm still trying to control this power" he whispers, "It's okay Clark, but you can make it up to me if you buy me another piece of coffee cake" I chuckle when he groans, "Fine, wait here" he gets up and goes to wait in line, "I wonder what my dad is so upset about" I thought, but brush it off for the moment, I groan when I realize this term paper is due next Friday. "College you are so whooping my ass right now" but a coffee cake made my day ten times better, "My debt is repaid" Clark laughs, I laugh to, noting he was a dork, "You're such a dork" I laugh more when he mocks to be offended. "You know, I could see that your technically in love with Bruce Wayne, you have the hots for him badly Kent" he blushes bright red, "I don't know what you're talking about, besides even if I did, it was just that chance encounter" he sighs, I felt bad for him, but I feel like if their good together, even though I don't know Bruce Wayne personally and neither does Clark. "Let's get out of here Clark, I've got a term paper to finish, and I want to finish in the luxurious place that is my apartment" I laugh when his face scrunched up, "Never do or say that again" he shakes his head but I bust out laughing anyway.

 

 ** _Bruce_**  
"Master Bruce, I suggest for you to take some rest, if you are to find the missing children" I hear Alfred say, I know he is concerned, I haven't slept in 4 days and 16 kids have disappeared. "I can't Alfred, I need to analyze the evidence and recheck the crime scenes, maybe there's something I missed" I stare at the computer, looking for any clues that could solve this case. "Then I suggest you eat young sir" Alfred hands me a glass of water and a sandwich, "Thank you Alfred, but I guess you're right, a small rest might help me solve this case easier" I drink the water and eat the sandwich heading upstairs, "Master Bruce" Alfred calls, I turn around to see a stern look on his face, "Yes Alfred?" I ask in question, "No costumes outside of the cave" he points to my cape and cowl, "Oh, right, sorry Alfred" he nods his head and pats me on the shoulder, "No need to apologize Sir, remember your meeting with Lucius Fox tomorrow" I completely forgot about that, "Of course Alfred" I smile, he exits the cave, "Well I'm taking a small break, might as well see what this 'Superman' is up to" I thought and look up recent footage and photos of the hero. "Hmm, 'Superman Saves the Day once again', 'Will Superman find the Dark Knight?', Not a chance" I kept reading article after article, meeting Clark was a chance encounter, "Maybe if I compare his photo with with Superman's" I type away at the keyboard, seeing if my theory would work.

   
_***4 Hours Later***_  
Minutes turned into hours, hoping my theory was proven wrong, but I knew that wasn’t the case, this 'hero' is Clark Kent. I never knew why I remembered his name, but I didn't care, I was intrigued by him, knew something was different about him, "I should talk to him, see if he's a menace or threat, but I can't" I look down at the floor, and back at the screen, and without hesitation I deleted the photo.

 

 _ **Clark**_  
Being Superman is amazing, I'm a hero and everyone doesn't know who I am, even though it's kinda obvious. "Well if I wore glasses as Clark Kent, no one would recognize me", but it also had to do with my hypnosis ability, it's not strong, but the glasses help me focus it. Taking a night flight to relax my nerves is what I needed, but I didn't have time to enjoy my flight when I see a dark figure entering a warehouse, "Looks like trouble" I thought and carefully land on the roof, looking through the skylight, I can see this was the 'Dark Knight' people talked about. "What's he looking for?" I thought and carefully fly through the opened window, I fly over him, I was quiet as a mouse, but I see him tense, looking around, but all of a sudden he stops, and throws a sharp object in my direction, I was able to catch it with ease, but as soon as I caught it, a gas is released, "Uh Oh" I cough, and using my 'super breath' blew the gas away, but by the time I did, the figure was gone. "This is one clever guy, but not clever enough" I smirk, before he threw the bat boomerang thing, I listened to his heartbeat, I can identify anyone by their heartbeat now. "This going to be so easy" I listen to the sounds of the city, listening to each heartbeat until I finally found the 'Dark Knights', laughing, I fly towards this mysterious vigilante. "This is going to keep me busy" I snort, catching up to him, but he was just standing on a rooftop glaring at me. "How long have you been following me" he snaps, hand going towards his belt, "I wouldn't do that" I warn, he raises his other hand, while reaching for his belt, he pulls out another bat boomerang thing. "Those things won't work on me" I say, he threw it at me anyway, of course I caught with ease but with the distraction, he was gone, "What the hell?" I heard for heartbeat once again, and once again I'm going to find him.

  
**_*45 Minutes Later*_**  
He was back at the warehouse, investigating, "What is he looking for?!" I thought once again, this time using my x-ray vision, he looks all over the warehouse, but he passes a few crates, he opens one and automatically freezes, he frantically opens up the other crates, he pulls something out of the crate, but I soon realize it's a child, he pulls more and more out of the crates, he falls to the ground, cradling one child. I realize these were the missing kids but only a few, there is dozens more still missing, and I'm guessing these few didn't make it. I fly into the warehouse, slowly walking towards the Dark Knight, "I failed them, weeks of looking for them, and I find a few with their lives, their childhood, taken from them so soon" I can tell he was grieving, not for his failure, but for the lives he couldn't save. "Contact Commissioner Gordon, tell him few of the missing children were found, don't mention I was here, and with that he was gone. I look at the kids and frown, who was going to tell their parents, I felt a tear fall, but I didn't care, I contacted the commissioner, knowing this is going to haunt him.

 

 ** _Bruce_**  
Death isn't new to me, their deaths didn't affect me, it's the fact that I've failed to save them, I know I can't save everybody, but it could be worth the try. But, evading Clark, is getting impossible, he seems to know where I am each time, "Must be another one of his powers" I kept driving, thinking of any possible way for him to leave me alone. "Threatening his identity could do it, but will I do it" this was a decision I know I have to make, and soon, before he finds out who I am.


End file.
